


Coffee Curio's

by tarot_card



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarot_card/pseuds/tarot_card
Summary: Aaron goes to a coffee shop intending to work, and gets side-tracked.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 172





	Coffee Curio's

**Author's Note:**

> Been reading a bunch of Aaron/Spencer fic and got the urge to write this.
> 
> Title courtesy of TheCityLightShow

Aaron smiled briefly at the barista as he picked up his coffee - black - and took it to the side to put in a single sugar. He stirred his coffee and looked around the room for a seat that he could use and set his laptop up at, intent on getting some preliminary work done on a case.

The only open seat he could see was at the counter and he cringed; it was narrow and hard to work at. There was a quiet throat clearing behind him, and he turned around at the soft, “Excuse me,” that followed it.

He blinked for a moment at the young man sitting at the table by himself, moving his laptop bag from the chair next to him, “You’re welcome to join me, if you’d like. My friend was supposed to join me and had to cancel, the seat is open.”

There was a faint pink dusting on the man’s cheeks, and Aaron couldn’t help but think that perhaps that was a lie, but he certainly wouldn’t turn down the seat - or the lovely company that it came with.

“Thank you very much.” He smiled at the man, watching the blush darken, “My name is Aaron.” He put his briefcase on the chair that was freed up and reached out a hand to the brunet. 

“Spencer. Nice to meet you.” Aaron was hopelessly charmed as Spencer ducked his head, his longer hair hiding his eyes as he bit his lip. Aaron held his hand, admiring his long, elegant fingers for the moment he held it, before releasing it to get himself settled at the table.

He got his laptop out and plugged it in under the table, turning it on and glancing over the top of it to see Spencer looking at him over the top of the laptop.

After a few moments of awkward silence, the two of them glancing up at each other frequently, Aaron took a peek at what Spencer was doing - psychology homework from the looks of things. 

“So.. Spencer. What are you studying there?” He quickly tried to assess his age - he looked like he’d maybe just graduated high school - this was likely Psych 101 he was taking.

“Oh! I recently decided to further my studies in psychology - I have been working towards my B.A. in it, though my professor did find it odd to pair my degrees in Engineering, Mathematics, and Chemistry, with one in Psychology. It’s such a fascinating subject however, I find that I can’t help myself. I’m also studying Sociology and Philosophy.” He blinked and turned a bright red, “Not that you really want to hear all that. I’m sorry, I get a bit caught up sometimes.”

Aaron was genuinely surprised, and once more charmed by the blush on Spencer’s face. “No, don’t be sorry. I will admit, I’m surprised - you look far too young to have gotten that far.” He closed his laptop and leaned forward, engaged and interested in learning more.

There was genuine surprise on the younger man’s face was honestly disturbing to him - why would someone so fascinating be surprised at his interest? He wiped his frown from his face and instead let himself smile at him, “Tell me more about your studies. Why  _ did _ you choose such a different subject to move forward your education with?”

A smile lit up the face of the beautiful man in front of him as he started to continue talking about his studies and Aaron found himself entirely forgetting about his plan to work in the coffee shop, focus lost to Spencer. 


End file.
